Tango of my life
by unidentifiedangel
Summary: Ginevra Weasley had the perfect life. A wonderful family, great friends, and an even greater boyfriend. But it all came crashing down on her. In her sixth year, she decides to stand up and pick up the pieces with a passion that burns deep within her soul.


Ginevra Weasley stared at the food in front of her. It would yet be another year at Hogwarts, her sixth to be precise. Voldemort was getting stronger and everyone was tensing up at the very thought. "The Golden Trio" seemed to be more secretive than ever and constantly pushed her away. She sighed at the thought then pushed her plate away. She stares outside the window with an unreadable look on her eyes as a million thoughts pass through her head.

"Ginny dear what are you doing?" said her mother, "It's time to leave for Hogwarts. Have you packed yet?"

Ginny gave a mumbled response then turned away from the window. Yet another year, it felt like an eternity every since she pushed HIM away. The only "HIM" that made her feel wanted and loved. The only one who could give her the security that she needed so desperately.

No, she closed her eyes. Not again. It's been almost a year but she was still hurting deep inside. Just over a year ago she had a relationship with the boy of her dreams, Harry Potter. She was everything to him but then she realized how young they both were. That neither of them was ready for a relationship. Ginny with her youth and Harry with his "other problems" that seemed to consume their relationship.

Then in that inevitable day, right before Christmas, they fought. They fought like never before leaving Ginny in tears and Harry in a guilty rage. Since then, it never was the same. They decided to make up since it was Christmas but the air of tension was still there, hanging like a leech. After a couple of months she thought that her troubles were over with until that inevitable day…

_In the couch at the Burrow, Harry held Ginny close to him then breathing a deep sigh. She senses that something's wrong and looks up at him._

"_Is there something wrong?" asked Ginny with an inquisitive look._

"_Well, you know that we promised each other that we'd always be truthful to each other right?" Harry replied cautiously._

"_And?"_

"_There's something you should know… Remember when we fought during Christmas?"_

"_Yeah, what about that?"_

"_Well, after we fought I was just checking out other girls because I thought I needed a more **mature** relationship. But I didn't do anything about it I promise!"_

_Ginny's heart begins to stop beating. She's overcome by shock, sadness, and a sudden anger._

"_Get out."_

"_Wait, Ginny, cant we talk about this?" Harry says cautiously as to not to anger her even more._

"_We're through talking Harry. Get out of this room and I don't want to see you ever again." _

"_But…"_

"_NOW!" she screams and points her wand at Harry. "Before I do something I'll deeply regret." _

_Harry sees the anger and hurt in Ginny's eyes. He knows that it's a done deal and that she wont forgive him anytime soon. But, being the prick that he is still believes that he didn't do anything wrong. _

"_Fine." Harry says. He walks up the stairs then stops in the middle. "But you have to know that I love you."_

"_Apparently not enough." She says quietly as the tears fall from her eyes. She hears Harry go up the stairs and slam the door behind him. _

_They never spoke again after that incident._

"Ginny, love it's time to go" said Arthur Weasley. He was deeply concerned for his little girl. After the horrible break up with Harry a year ago she had not been the same. Gone was the girl with the bright smile that warmed all their hearts. She was replaced with a girl who seemed to have no other emotion than sorrow. Or so they thought.

Ginny took the Floo powder in her hand and stepped into the fireplace. She breathed what felt like a thousandth sigh and said her destination.

"PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!"

She let go of the sand and with it her despair, her agony, and her sorrow. She decided that when she arrives at the Platform the cold Ginny will disappear and then will be replaced by a new Ginny. A Ginny that will no longer be held back by the chains of _despicable_ love. This time, she will not let **anyone** bring her down.

_From now on, my name is Ginevra Weasley and I am not afraid._


End file.
